


Io Saturnalia!

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Saturnalia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 19. UA. Les Saturnales arrivent dans la belle cité de Rome, ce qui donnera l'occasion de faire éclater les barrières sociales. Ainsi, deux esclaves vont en profiter pour inverser la tendance avec leurs maitres respectifs pendant qu'un troisième veut faire une surprise à un des serviteurs en compagnie du sien. Yaoi. OiFuta, HinaKage, DaiTeruKuro.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la dix-neuvième requête avec un OiFuta qui se passe dans la Rome Antique. Sinon les Saturnales avaient lieu à Rome du 17 au 24 Décembre (c'était un peu l'ancêtre de Noël) et les patriciens sont les membres de l'élite. Bonne lecture :)

L'hiver approchait dans la grande cité romaine et donc les fêtes qui allait avec. Tout le monde semblait en donc effervescence : certains passaient commande aux négoces pour préparer les banquets, d'autres achetaient du houx pour garnir les portes de leurs maisonnées, toute la plèbe frémissait d'impatience alors que l'élite patricienne semblait faire grise mine, à juste raison.

Tooru Oikawa, quant à lui, se prélassait sur sa banquette, un verre de vin à la main, entouré de trois servantes . Le patricien se sentait un peu seul depuis le départ de ses amis pour les colonies. Iwa-chan, Mattsun et Makki travaillaient dans une garnison de l'armée impériale et ils en avaient profité pour décamper aussitôt les premiers postes coloniaux libérés. Oikawa leur avait proposés de les rejoindre mais... "Non, ça nous fera des vacances.", lui avait si gentiment décrété Iwa-chan.

Depuis, il s'ennuyait ferme malgré son travail de créateur de mode et se surprit à rêvasser pendant qu'une de ses servantes le nourrissait en lui tendant une grappe de raisin pendant qu'une autre passait une main aventureuse sous sa toge blanche. La troisième malheureusement fit tomber l'amphore qu'elle tenait, la cassant et faisant couler une énorme flaque rouge bordeaux. "Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il, il suffit de nettoyer, il appela le dernier esclave qu'il eut acheté, Kenjiiii, viens ici, du vin a été renversé par terre."

Un homme brun de grande taille arriva en maugréant, une serviette mouillée à la main. "Vous pouvez disposer, fit Oikawa à ses servantes qui partirent aussitôt. Tooru adorait admirer cet homme à genoux en train de nettoyer le sol. Cela faisait ressortir ses muscles au travers de la tunique bleu marine qu'il portait. Il eut un petit sourire sadique. "Nettoie mon pied aussi, ordonna-t-il en retirant sa sandale, il y a un peu de vin dessus."

Kenji eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était encore un de ses petits jeux. "Et n'utilise pas la serviette dont tu te sers pour nettoyer le sol, son sourire s'élargit, sers-toi d'autre chose."

Kenji n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser le bas de sa tunique qu'il souleva pour essuyer le pied de son maitre. Tooru fit en sorte que celui-ci rencontre l'entrejambe de son esclave, se frottant délibérement contre cet endroit qui fit frémir Kenji malgré lui. Il se retint de ne pas réagir à cette caresse, tout en sachant que Oikawa ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il..."Te voilà bien excité, s'extasia Tooru en lachant son pied, bon, je vais te laisser finir le nettoyage. J'ai des tenues à créer."

Kenji le regarda remettre sa sandale de cuir et sortir en chantonnant avant d'assener un coup sur le sol carrelé. La douleur fut fugace mais pas l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. En temps normal, Kenji aurait répondu de sa verve insolente habituelle sauf que maintenant il n'était plus libre et il devait donc se plier aux règles sous peine de finir au Colisée dans la fosse aux lions. L'esclave décida de partir dans ce qu'il considérait comme son havre de paix après avoir fini de nettoyer.

Shouyou récura le sol à fond, il espérait que cette fois-ci, son maitre ne rentrerait pas grognon, ce dernier se comportait comme un vrai tyran. Le roux prépara donc un bol de dattes et d'autres fruits secs qu'il posa dans le bureau en marbre qu'il avait savamment nettoyé de sorte qu'il reluit. Au moins, Shouyou ne se ferait peut-être pas réprimander, Tobio était souvent de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rentrait du tribunal où il travaillait. Il réarrangea sa tunique verte olive et ses braies noires avant d'accueillir son maitre comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et souleva sa toge noire pour vérifier la moindre poussière avant de se diriger dans son bureau pour le toucher du doigt. "Le travail est bien fait pour une fois, déclara-t-il en frottant ses doigts. Shouyou tiqua de la langue pendant que Tobio s'assit dans son bureau où il prit une feuille de papyrus avant de tremper le stylet dans un encrier en terre cuite pour ensuite écrire. "J'ai mal aux épaules, déclara-t-il, viens me les masser et tache de bien le faire."

Le roux avait en horreur le ton sec qu'il employait. "Tache de bien le faire" était la phrase fétiche que son maitre Tobio adorait lui dire et quand il le faisait mal, ben, son fouet prenait le relais. Cependant Shouyou se rendait compte qu'il y allait doucement dans ses punitions, comme si..."Tu attends quoi?" Il grommela légèrement mais des yeux bleus menaçants le stoppèrent.

Shouyou posa donc ses mains sur les épaules de son maitre et entama son massage, en évitant de trop appuyer. Le roux avait l'impression que Tobio rougissait mais comme il était de dos, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. D'ailleurs Shouyou se demandait distraitement si son maitre était vier..."C'est bon, tu peux disposer." Sa voix était plus tendue. "Est-ce que je peux aller dehors?, lui demanda le roux.

\- Oui mais ne rentre pas trop tard, tu dois t'occuper du bain."

Tobio le regardait partir en prenant une datte. Il se souvint le jour où il les avait achetés, sa soeur et lui. Une simple impulsion pour éviter que le roux ne tombat entre les mains d'Oikawa-san. Une envie soudaine lorsqu'il avait croisé ses yeux ambres qu'il avait trouvés magnifiques. Quelque chose s'était déclenché en lui. De doux, de chaud, brûlant même, qui se réveilla à chaque qu'il effleurait le dos du plus petit de son fouet.

Tobio se reprit et partit dans sa chambre. Les Saturnales approchaient et il ne devait pas faillir. Il prit donc un morceau de bois qu'il avait commandé récemment, sortit un poignard de sa commode et commença à scuplter.

Shouyou attendit d'être sorti dehors et loin de la propriété afin de pousser un cri de frustration, "Il m'énerve celui-l...

-...Hey!Hey!Hey! Tu en fais une tête."

Shouyou se retourna pour voir Bokuto vêtu de son armure de garde de la cité. "Bokuto-san, ça va?

\- Oui, répondit le garde tout souriant, je vais m'occuper de la patrouille nocturne. Tu vas chez le marchand de vin ?"

Le roux hocha la tête. "Alors je vais t'accompagner, la nuit va tomber et il y a des coupes-jarrets dans le coin.

\- Merci."

Bokuto l'accompagna donc jusqu'à une maison ou domus dont la partie boutique donnait sur la rue. Shouyou salua son ami qui repartit dans les ruelles pendant qu'il croisa un serviteur d'une grande carrure et vétu d'une tunique blanche et de braies bleu marine en train de retirer une dernière amphore de l'étalage. "Ah, bonsoir Takanobu, fit Shouyou en souriant, est-ce que je peux voir Noya-san?"

Takanobu hocha la tête avant de quitter le coin boutique pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur de la résidence. Ils longèrent la cour intérieure jusqu'à arriver à une salle où se trouvaient assis chacun sur un banquet ses amis Kenji, Tanaka-san, Asahi, Yuuji et Noya-san dont la toge orange était toujours reconnaissable entre milles.

Tanaka et Noya-san étaient les seuls à faire partie de la classe moyenne de la plèbe, l'un vendant du vin et l'autre étant drapier , les autres étant tous esclaves. Malgré tout, Yû et Ryu les considéraient d'égal à égal, n'hésitant pas à les inviter dans leurs demeures. "J'ai envie de le broyer à mains nues cet Oikawa, grogna Kenji, ah c'est toi petit Shouyou? Comment cela se passe avec le tyran de service?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, maugréa le roux en s'asseyant sur une banquette pendant qu'Asahi lui servit un verre de vin, merci Asahi.

\- De rien, répondit ce dernier avec un doux sourire avant de rejoindre Nishinoya.

\- Pour en revenir à mon maitre, poursuivit Shouyou, ça va, il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui donc je n'ai reçu aucun coup de fouet." Et il se demandait si cela n'était pas plutôt des caresses plutôt que des coups.

\- Tu en as de la chance, dit Kenji, le mien essaie de tout faire pour m'humilier."

Shouyou, Takanobu et lui venaient d'un petit village situé dans les terres gaulloises où ils avaient officié en tant que forgerons, le roux s'occupant des armes, lui des armures et Takanobu des livraisons à faire pour les villages aux alentours. Malheureusement, les Romains avaient réussi à l'assiéger. Ils les avaient capturés tous les trois ainsi que Natsu, la petite soeur de Shouyou et furent revendus à un marchand d'esclaves.

Takanobu et Kenji avaient souhaité de se donner la mort ce jour-là mais le roux avait voulu tout faire pour protéger sa soeur. Le jour des ventes, Nishinoya avait été là et il avait acheté Takanobu dont le corps robuste lui avait permis non seulement d'aider le négociant avec les livraisons d'amphore mais aussi à travailler en tant que porteur d'eau pour le voisinage.

Yû avait aussi voulu prendre Shouyou et Kenji mais malheureusement, il avait été pris de cours par Oikawa et Kageyama qui passaient par là. Shouyou pouvait au moins remercier son tyran de maitre pour ça. Tobio ne l'avait pas séparé de Natsu, il les avait achetés tous les deux et il ne maltraitait pas la petite fille, au contraire, il s'évertuait à lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture. "Cela me change de mon travail de juriste", avait-il prétexté.

Tous continuèrent à converser jusqu'à ce que Ryu amena un sujet qui lui tenait très à coeur : "Au fait, c'est bientôt les Saturnales, non?

-C'est vrai ça, fit un Yuuji, très content à l'idée des réjouissances, je vais enfin pouvoir demander à mon maitre ce que je veux, il se rembrunit soudainement, en espérant que son serviteur attitré ne me mette pas des bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'est quoi les Saturnales?, leur demanda Shouyou pendant que Kenji et Takanobu les toisaient d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que cela ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes à Rome, les Saturnales, c'est ma fête préférée, leur expliqua Yû, pendant une semaine toutes les barrières explosent, les esclaves peuvent parler librement à leurs maitres et les rôles peuvent s'inverser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Tout le monde est considéré d'égal à égal.

-Ooooh!, fit un Shouyou ébahi, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Alors il va pouvoir être le maitre de Tobio.

Kenji eut un sourire en coin. C'était l'occasion idéale de donner à ce blanc-bec d'Oikawa la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Et en plus, il y a des banquets un peu partout dans la ville et on offre des cadeaux, ajouta Ryu après avoir bu une rasade de vin, je vais pouvoir donner un gage de mon amour à la belle Kiyoko-san.

\- C'est une Vestale, Ryu, fit Yû en prenant une olive dans un bol que lui tendit Takanobu, même moi, j'ai abandonné et il vaut mieux que tu rentres avant que Chikara ne te choppe ici à boire."

Tanaka tréssallit, resserant ses mains sur sa toge marron, Chikara serait capable de le faire travailler sur les comptes de son commerce toute la nuit durant. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là qu'il en voulait à sa soeur de l'avoir acheté. "Tu as raison Noya, je vais rentrer. A plus, les gars.

\- Eh bien, rétorqua Kenji en le regardant partir, ça doit être les Saturnales tous les jours avec lui."

Tous eurent un petit rire avant de continuer à bavarder tranquillement.

Yuuji ne rentrait pas trop tard dans la propriété de son maitre. Après tout, celui-ci était du genre certes sévère mais coûlant malgré tout. Daichi possédait une oliveraie non loin de la cité et il lui arrivait de passer voir son ami paysan qui s'en occupait.

Tous les esclaves lui appartenant étaient affranchis, lui y compris mais tous restaient travailler à ses cotés par loyauté à son égard. Yuuji avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui le jour où il l'avait acheté mais malheureusement, Daichi avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son coeur, un esclave qui le servait depuis plus longtemps que lui et qui le lui faisait souvent savoir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter sa chance à la moindre occasion.

Par contre, Yuuji avait ce qu'on appelait un plaisir interdit. Il lui arrivait d'espionner discrètement les ébats de son maitre avec son amant, appréciant leurs corps en sueur, leurs expressions de plénitude, écoutant leurs gémissements, c'était vraiment agréable à voir.

Il se réfugiait ensuite dans sa chambre pour laisser ensuite libre cours à son imagination perverse.

Tetsurou se blottit dans les bras de Daichi, en souriant, tout ragaillardi. Faire l'amour avec son ancien maitre avait toujours quelque chose de magique, cependant, Yuuji les avait encore espionnés. Il connaissait les sentiments de ce dernier à l'égard du brun et cela lui donnait une idée, à condition que son cher et tendre fut d'accord. "Dis Daichi, fit-il en courant amoureusement les doigts sur le torse de celui-ci, les Saturnales approchent, non?"

Daichi lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Oui, pourquoi?"

Tetsurou prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer. L'idée était en elle-même folle, mais cela pimenterait un peu leur vie de couple après tout. "Tu sais que Yuuji a des vues sur toi?" Daichi hocha la tête. Yuuji passait son temps à lui faire des avances plus ou moins discrètes et il s'évertuait à les rejeter. "Je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas lui offrir un petit cadeau? Genre une nuit qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier?"

Daichi comprit la demande implicite. Tetsurou lui proposait de...? En temps normal, il aurait dit non d'emblée mais au fur et à et mesure que son amant lui exposait son idée, le brun se dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se trompaient mutuellement et ils pouvaient très bien partager un peu de leur amour avec quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois.


	2. Part 2

Les Saturnales arrivèrent donc avec leur lot de festivités. Personne ne travaillait en cette occasion et tout le monde festoyait joyeusement, les enfants jouaient entre eux, les maitres conversaient tranquillement avec leurs esclaves et certains faisaient des petites courses sportives dans le quartier comme ce fut le cas de Shouyou et de Tobio qui s'étaient lancés le concours à celui qui arriverait le premier à la propriété du plus grand.

Ce fut le roux qui gagna. "Hors de question que je perde, déclara-t-il tout fier en regardant son maitre maugréer.

Il savait que Tobio avait plus passé son temps à étudier dans sa jeunesse qu'à s'entrainer contrairement à lui. Shouyou l'aida cependant à se lever en regardant les habitations qui dont les murs furent recouverts de lierre et de gui.

Tout le monde semblait heureux et il trouvait ça dommage que cela ne dura qu'une semaine.

"Comme c'est moi le maitre, fit joyeusement le roux en regardant Tobio prendre une mine irritée, j'ai décidé qu'on allait un saut aux banquets de la ville ce soir, histoire de manger de bonnes choses et puis cette nuit, il se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et s'amusa à laisser courir son doigt sur le bras du plus grand, je m'occuperai bien de toi."

Tobio déglutit face à ses yeux d'ambre si déterminés. Shouyou allait se venger des coups de fouets qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était certain.

Kenji se prélassait tranquillement sur la banquette de la salle de réception. Enfin, il pouvait flemmarder tranquillement tout en sirotant un verre de vin. Oikawa l'avait laissé tranquille toute la matinée. Le brun aimait vraiment ces Saturnales.

Cependant, son maitre vint quand même l'importuner. "Quoi?, grogna-t-il avec irritation à son arrivée. Après tout, il était libre de lui parler comme il le voulait. "Le principe des Saturnales est que tu me donnes des ordres, lui déclara Oikawa, je pendais que tu me demanderais tout ce que tu veux."

Kenji le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Tooru semblait peu sûr de lui et ses yeux chocolat semblaient le fuir soudainement. Apparemment, monsieur n'était pas habitué à jouer les esclaves et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait bien en profiter. Oh que oui!

Il retira lentement une de ses chausses. "Agenouille-toi."

Oikawa fit ce qu'il dit. Kenji allait-il lui demander d'essuyer son pied comme il le lui demandait. Il ne semblait pas sale pourtan...Du vin coula dessus. "Oh, quel maladroit! J'en ai fait tomber sur mon pied, il faut que tu nettoies tout ça maintenant, déclara Kenji d'un ton libéremment moqueur, et ne va pas chercher une serviette, ni utiliser ta toge pour l'essuyer. Sers-toi d'autre chose."

Tooru fut pris de cours. Il savait que son esclave allait se venger, et étrangement, il avait frémit d'impatience à cette idée mais là...cela dépassait grandement ses attentes. Kenji frisonna quand il sentit une main caresser son pied suivi d'une langue rose qui courut lentement sur celui-ci, léchant vicieusement la moindre trace de vin présente sur sa peau. Il croisa des yeux chocolats où se reflétait un désir non feint.

Kenji adorait vraiment ces Saturnales.

Durant le même temps, Yuuji se sentait étrangement épié. Tetsurou semblait le regarder continuellement, surtout quand il se baignait dans les termes. Il vint cependant le voir directement pour lui demander,"Ça te dit de venir dans ma chambre, ce soir?, avant de partir un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Tetsurou derrière la tête?

Le soir arriva et Shouyou avait amené son maitre totalement confus dans la chambre. Celui-ci avait passé la journée à obéir au moindre de ses ordres qui furent à sa grande surprise bien fantaisistes. Cela avait permis à Tobio de découvrir les joies de la cuisine, du nettoyage et cela l'avait amusé de faire la course sur celui qui récurait le plus vite le sol. Il se plut à aimer cette complicité un brin conflictuelle qu'il partageait avec Shouyou.

Ils avaient ensuite diner à un des banquets avant de rentrer dans la propriété. Le roux avait été touché de voir son maitre offrir à sa petite soeur une jolie figurine de bois en forme de fleur qu'il avait sculpté à Natsu pour les Saturnales. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était la tradition chez les enfants de recevoir ces présents durant les fêtes. La petite rousse en avait été très contente.

Le roux regarda un instant Tobio qui était assis sur le lit. "Je te remercie pour Natsu, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, c'est gentil ce que tu as fait pour elle."

Son maitre ne répondit qu'un murmure à peine audible : "Ce n'est rien." Sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait acheté Shouyou et Natsu et l'arrivée des Saturnales avait permis de briser cette barrière, ce lien maitre-esclave. Tobio se demandait ce que Shouyou avait en tête maintenant, la soirée étant loin d'être terminée. Des lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille, un chuchotement :"Déshabille-toi."

Il tréssaillit lorsqu'il vit Shouyou se dévêtir de son coté. Cependant, Tobio lui obéit avant de s'allonger, comprenant ce que le roux attendait de lui. Il trembla malgré lui, détournant les yeux. Son esclave allait-il commencer à lui assener des coups de fouet comme lui-même le faisait à chaque punition? Un poids se posa sur lui, quelque chose de doux et de léger effleura sa peau. Tobio ouvrit les yeux. Le roux était à califourchon sur lui en train de caresser son torse avec...

Une plume?

Shouyou admirait la beauté du corps sous lui avant de passer le bout de la plume blanche sur les contours des muscles, s'amusant de voir ceux-ci se contracter à son contact. Il décida de s'attarder sur des zones plus sensibles, titillant délibéremment les tétons durcis avant de descendre de plus en plus bas, très très lentement. Pour Tobio, cela était une torture, une douce et exquise torture.

Chaque attouchement lui envoyait une petite décharge qui se propageait au creux de ses reins, sa respiration se mua en halètements de plus en plus fort. Plus que cette plume, il aimerait...Le roux se plut à aimer les adorables réactions du plus grand dont les yeux furent devenus plus sombres, d'un bleu plus profond. Il s'efforçait de retenir ses gémissements cependant, Shouyou eut une idée pour le faire crier.

La plume effleura le membre durci, dont le bout le caressent doucement, de haut en bas. "Anh!" C'était trop pour Tobio qui commença à crier. "Shouyou, je veux...

-...Quoi, Tobio?, lui demanda malicieusement le roux, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Je euh, il fuit son regard, tu peux utiliser tes mains?"

Le roux prit un petit récipient d'huile dans lequel il plongea trois doigts. Il écarta ensuite les jambes du plus grand avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui. "Je vais faire mieux, lui murmura-t-il en s'emparant tendrement de ses lèvres. Tobio répondit au baiser, mettant les bras autour du cou de Shouyou, se délectant de la langue qui taquinait la sienne. Un doigt entra doucement en..."Mmm.

\- Tout va bien, Tobio, le rassura Shouyou en rompant le baiser, je vais y aller doucement."

Son futur amant hocha la tête avec hésitation. Tobio n'avait eu aucune relation avec personne, se préoccupant davantage de son travail donc il était nerveux. Cependant le regard attendri que lui lançait Shouyou l'apaisa. Le roux couvrit son torse de baisers en entamant de lents va et vients avec son doigt, en ajoutant un deuxième puis un troisième.

Il butina ensuite de nouveau ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de celui-ci touchèrent un endroit qui lui était inconnu mais qui lui donnait enormément de plaisir, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir. Shouyou le contempla un moment en souriant avant de retirer doucement ses doigts. Tobio le regarda ensuite se positionner entre ses jambes avec appréhension. "Ça va faire un peu mal, déclara le roux, mais je vais faire attention."

Tobio serra les dents, c'était vraiment douloureux pourtant, les mots rassurants murmurés par son amant le calmait. Il savait que cela allait passet, il fallait juste attendre que Shouyou fut entièrement en lui et qu'il s'habitue.

Le roux le regardait reprendre son souffle en lui caressant la joue. Cette sensation, cette chaleur, c'était vraiment bon pourtant il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger. Tobio sentit la douleur s'estomper petit à petit. Il effleura la main de son amant, lui demandant du regard de continuer. Shouyou commença donc à bouger, guettant les réactions de Tobio, allant et venant doucement.

Il fut surpris de voir Tobio bouger ses hanches à son tour, s'accordant à son rythme, gémissant à chaque coup qu'il donnait. "Mmm, Shouyou, plus fort." Il donna alors des coups de rein plus vigoureux, augmentant la cadence. "Ah, c'est ça, plus...vite.

\- Oh, ce que tu es étroit Tobio, c'est trop bon."

Son maitre était vraiment beau dans son désir, son visage rougissant, ses yeux entrouverts, les cris qu'il poussait lorsqu'il se mit à toucher son membre. Son maitre devint de plus en plus chaud autour de lui, il l'enserrait davantage lorsqu'il atteignit..."Shouyou!" Tobio s'accrocha aux draps, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui. "Aaah!" Il vint en même temps que son amant.

Tobio ressentit un vide étrange lorsque Shouyou se retira mais il sourit lorsque celui-ci se réfugia dans ses bras tout sourire. Il sentit que leur relation avait changé et cela perdurerait après les Saturnales. Ces fêtes avaient vraiment du bon.

Kenji se détendit dans l'eau chaude du bassin qui servait de bain pendant que Oikawa lui massait le dos. Il se débrouillait bien après tout pour un patricien qui ne savait que coudre. Tooru en profita pour admirer le corps de son esclave, il le trouvait d'ailleurs très à son goût.

Il s'était plié aux quatre volontés de celui-ci, lui faisant les basses besognes comme lui servir à boire, lui donner des grappes de raisin ou pire, l'éventer avec son éventail fétiche mais le brun se sentit...frustré. Depuis le "nettoyage"de son pied, Kenji ne lui avait plus fait aucune demande de ce genre. Il fit la moue rien que d'y penser.

Kenji se leva subitement, ce qui le fit sursauter. "Sèche-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris de serviette." Il n'avait rapporté que son huile pour le massage. Son esclave eut un petit sourire en s'asseyant sur une banquette situé près du bassin en pierre. La chaleur de l'eau fit qu'il y eut de la buée qui émanait dans la salle. Certes, Oikawa en possédait un assez grand mais il se plaignait tout le temps que le bassin fut trop petit comparé aux thermes. "Alors à toi de te débrouiller de me sécher sans serviette, To-o-ru, et sans utiliser tes propres vêtements bien entendu."

Tooru ne portait qu'une tunique bleue ciel, ayant enlevé sa toge car il la trouvait trop gênante pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il vit le sourire provocateur de Kenji avant de dévier son regard vers les goutelettes qui coulaient le long du corps de celui-ci, mettant davantage en valeur ses muscles. Kenji était certes élancé mais il avait l'air d'avoir participé à bien des batailles au vu des petites cicatrices qui ornaient sa clavicule. "Alors, j'attends." Le ton autoritaire de Kenji le tira de ses pensées.

Tooru s'agenouilla donc en évitant de saliver d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Kenji frémit lorsque son maitre se mit à lapper la moindre gouttelette qui se trouvait à sa portée, il regardait avec attention la petite langue s'aventurer sur son torse, passant brièvement sur les tétons avant de s'attarder sur son ventre. Le brun sourit en caressant les cheveux chocolats de son maitre : "Eh bien, tu te débrouilles mieux que je ne le pensais, le taquina-t-il, tu ferais un bon esclave, tiens."

Tooru trouvait la situation de plus en plus excitante, il en désirait davantage, il voulait se soumettre davantage. Il regarda un moment le membre de son esclave qui avait durci entre temps avant de le prendre délicatement en bouche. "Mmmmm." Kenji hoqueta de surprise. Il était étonné de voir Oikawa se prendre au jeu à ce point. Quoique, vu ce qu'il voyait entre les jambes de celui-ci...Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres.

Il profita un moment de cette bouche tentatrice qui l'aspirait délicieusement en soupirant de bien-être avant de voir Tooru sur le point de se masturber. "Hé, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais te toucher." Des yeux chocolats à mi-excités, mi-interrogateurs lui répondirent. "Tu dois continuer à t'occuper de moi, poursuivit Kenji en retirant la tête de Tooru tout en se levant. Il se tint face à lui en écartant les jambes. "Tu sais quoi faire."

Son maitre hocha la tête en rougissant de plaisir. Il enduisit les doigts d'huile avant de le préparer tout en recommençant ses caresses buccales. Bon sang ce que c'était bon, pensèrent-ils tous deux, perdus dans leur propre plaisir.

Kenji poussa un long râle lorsque les doigts de Tooru allaient de plus en plus loin en lui, effleurant enfin l'endroit qui lui permettait de prendre son pied. Entre ses lèvres tendres, sa langue bien chaude et ça, franchement, il risquait de venir beaucoup trop tôt.

Autant passer la vitesse supérieure. Tooru sentit la main de son esclave lui empoigner légèrement ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Retire tes doigts aussi." Tooru s'exécuta avant de sentir deux mains l'allonger doucement. Il vit Kenji lui plier légèrement les jambes avant d'enduire son membre avec un peu d'huile. Comme il aimait chaude et calleuse sur lui. "Mmmmm.

\- Tu vas rester dans cette position, lui ordonna Kenji avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui pour s'empaler doucement sur le baton de chair. Il eut un peu mal (cela faisait un bail qu'il l'avait fait après tout) mais fut satisfait lorsque Tooru fut entièrement en lui. Ce dernier admira son esclave, non, son amant qui lui adressait un de ses sourires insolents avant de prendre appui sur son ventre et entamer ses va et vients. "Aaah".

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon. "Alors, Tooru, comment c'est en moi? Etroit comme il faut?

Tooru ne put répondre que par des gémissements qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que Kenji allait plus vite. Il ne put bouger ses hanches tellement il était soumis au plaisir, laissant son amant faire tout le travail. Ce dernier en profita pour mettre un doigt lubrifié d'huile près de son intimité et..."Ah! Kenji" C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a dit de..."Prépare-toi à crier To-o-ru."

Son maitre perdit pied, ce fourreau de chair si accueillant, ce doigt qui gigotait délicatement en lui. C'était tellement grisant. Kenji sentit la jouissance venir, il fit donc en sorte que son doigt touche le point sensible de Tooru ce qui le fit venir d'emblée pendant qu'un coup de rein bien placé le fit jouir à son tour.

Kenji retira ensuite son doigt puis lui-même de Tooru. Son maitre semblait être plongé dans un état de béatitude sans nom, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. J'en ai fait un peu trop. Il le porta jusqu'au bassin où il le fit s'asseoir avant de le rejoindre. Il s'apprêta à se nettoyer quand une main l'arrêta. "Je vais le faire." Il prend vraiment son role à coeur. "Dis, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre la tradition des Saturnales à la lettre, tu sais?

\- Oublions les Saturnales, répondit Tooru, et la relation maitre-esclave qui va avec."

Keiji fut abasourdi. "Je t'ai acheté parce que je suis tombé sous ton charme, lui déclara Tooru, bon le petit roux qui était avec toi était aussi mignon mais c'est toi que je voulais et je ne savais pas si tu aimais les hommes ou non donc..."

L'esclave poussa un soupir devant son air tristounet. On dirait un gamin pris en faute. Cela dit, Tooru voulait le considérer autrement que comme un simple esclave. "Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu t'es entiché de moi?"

Son maitre fuit son regard, étrangement embarrassé. C'était lui qui taquinait les gens d'habitude. "Oui, et alors?

\- Alors, répondit Kenji en lui plantant un rapide baiser, cela mérite que je m'y interesse. A partir de maintenant, je ne serai plus ton serviteur.

\- Tu seras mon compagnon, fit Tooru en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant, cela te va comme ça?

\- Oui." Tous deux s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se prélasser tranquillement dans le bassin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Yuuji arrivait dans la chambre de Tetsurou avec une légère appréhension. Son "collègue"était-il au courant de ses actes de voyeurisme à son égard ainsi qu'à celui de son maitre. Il ne fut d'ailleurs guère étonné de le voir en train d'embrasser Daichi lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce. Il se surprit encore à admirer leurs corps magnifiques, l'un à la peau plus tannée que l'autre, magnifique contraste tout en muscles. Il déglutit. "Tiens, fit Tetsurou en se retounant, voilà notre invité." Il se leva puis entreprit de déshabiller un Yuuji extrêmement confus. "Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Il remarqua que Daichi lui adressa un sourire rassurant. "Comme ce sont les Saturnales, poursuivit Tetsurou, Daichi et moi avons décidé de te faire une petite surprise.

\- Quoi?"

Le noiraud le poussa gentiment sur le lit où Daichi le prit dans ses bras. Yuuji ne comprit vraiment pas ce qui se passait, était-ce encore un de ses rêves? Il sentit des lèvres chaudes s'emparer doucement des siennes. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Daichi était vraiment en train de l'embrasser. Yuuji se perdit dans ce baiser si doux sans remarquer deux bras en train de l'étreindre par derrière. Une pluie de baisers tomba sur sa nuque pendant que deux mains lui caressèrent le ventre.

Daichi rompit le baiser avant de lui embrasser le cou. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Yuuji, le rassura-t-il, Tetsurou et moi allons tout faire pour rendre l'expérience agréable."

Yuuji rougit face à ce qu'insinuait Daichi. Tetsurou et son maitre allait donc..."Ne pense à rien, lui murmura Tetsurou, en lui mordillant l'oreille, profite."

Le blond décida de se laisser aller, ressentant chaque caresse, haletant pendant que Tetsurou pinçait légèrement les tétons pendant que Daichi embrassait tendrement chaque parcelle de sa peau, son torse, son ventre avant de lécher délicatement son gland.

Yuuji poussa un gémissement plus fort qui fut vite étouffé par les lèvres de Kuroo qui prirent possession des siennes, l'embrassant tendrement pendant que Daichi le prit doucement en bouche. Ses mains plongèrent dans les courts cheveux bruns pendant qu'une des mains du noiraud continuait à lui caresser le ventre.

Il rompit le baiser pendant que Daichi retira sa bouche. Tous deux se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Yuuji se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand Tetsurou le mit à quatre pattes. "Il est temps de te préparer, fit Tetsurou en enduisant ses doigts d'un peu d'huile qu'il avait l'habitude de réserver pour ses petits moments avec Daichi.

Yuuji sentit un doigt entrer en lui, puis un deuxième et un troisième. La main de Daichi lui caressait doucement les cheveux mais il fut préoccupé par l'état de son maitre. Le brun fut étonnament émoutillé par la situation ou plutôt, il aimait la prévenance dont Tetsurou faisait preuve.

Une langue mutine lécha son gland. "Mm?" Daichi baissa les yeux pour voir Yuuji taquiner le bout de son membre avant de le suçoter du bout des lèvres. Il soupira de plaisir, ce qui excita davantage Tetsurou qui s'évertuait à chercher..."Nnn." Il l'avait trouvé.

Daichi le vit retirer ses doigts avant de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. Tetsurou se mit donc à coté de Yuuji, qui s'était mis sur le dos, pendant que Daichi se positionna entre les jambes de celui-ci. Le noiraud l'embrassa délicatement pendant que le brun le pénétra doucement.

Le blond se concentra sur le baiser afin de se distraire de la douleur. Daichi attendit une fois qu'il fut entièrement en Yuuji. Le brun regardait Tetsurou parsemer le corps du blond de doux baisers avec un petit sourire. Il commença ensuite à bouger. Yuuji fut dans un état second. Daichi et Tetsurou faisaient preuve d'énormement de tendresse à son égard, son maitre s'efforçait d'y aller lentement afin qu'il eut moins mal. "Ça va, Yuuji?" lui demanda un Daichi inquiet. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. "Oui, c'est vraiment bon, Daichi.

\- Et si on rendait ça encore meilleur?, s'enquit Tetsurou d'un ton malicieux en s'approchant de son bas-ventre.

Yuuji se demandait ce qu'il voulut dire comme moins quand une bouche vorace prit son membre en bouche. "Oh!

\- Ch'est parti!"

Le blond se mit à pousser des râles et des cris de plaisir face à ses sensations que procuraient les coups de rein de Daichi et les lèvres de Tetsurou. Le brun donna des coups de butoir toujours plus profonds pendant que le noiraud se mit à faire des va et vients, alternant entre sa bouche et sa main.

Tetsurou eut un court moment d'arrêt quand il sentit la main de Yuuji le caresser avant de continuer à goûter le baton de chair, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils bougèrent ensuite en rythme, ne s'exprimant que par des gémissements, allant de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ne plus tenir. Daichi vint en premier, savourant la chaleur étroite pendant que Yuuji se déversa dans la bouche de Tetsurou, lui-même venant dans sa main.

Daichi se retira pendant que Tetsurou essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main. Tous deux étreignirent Yuuji en les recouvrant tous les trois. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire timide. "Euh, merci, c'était très bon." Daichi lui posa un baiser sur le front pendant que Tetsurou le calina davantage, satisfaits que leur "cadeau" lui ai plu. "Est-ce que je pourrai vous rendre la pareille?"

demanda le blond en les regardant tour à tour tout en espérant qu'ils disent oui. Tetsurou et Daichi se consultèrent du regard. "Daichi, les Saturnales durent bien sept jours, non?, fit le noiraud en souriant.

\- Oui, nous pourrions en profiter, renchérit Daichi en lui rendant son sourire.

Yuuji eut un sourire de bienheureux, se blotissant dans l'étreinte de ses deux amants. Vraiment, ces Saturnales, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.


End file.
